<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ectoBiologist is offline by cosmical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424958">ectoBiologist is offline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/cosmical'>cosmical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dave Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, i really wanted to write something short but sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/cosmical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave leaves his best friend some messages on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ectoBiologist is offline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="dave"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="john"> ectoBiologist [EB]</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hey man</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: happy birthday</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: todays the big 16 huh</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like holy shit it seems like yesterday you were 13</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: can you believe ive never failed to send you a birthday message</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: havent missed a birthday yet isnt that awesome</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im the bestest friend</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: it is me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i was talking to rose and she says i should stop but i dont think i can yknow?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my therapist says its unhealthy but i say fuck her</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its a way to help me cope with</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: fuck it's been three years and i cant even say it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: did you know youre the first person i ever liked</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i always thought bro was homophobic and shit but then he hooked up with jades cousin jake and i was like yo wtf</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i guess i never really asked him about it or told him about my preference towards dick but</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: fuck i</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: if only i knew like years ago because then</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i dont know</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i mightve said something to you?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im not some sad guy still pining over an old crush from his early teens dont get me wrong</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but its just</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i see something occasionally that reminds me of you and i cant help but feel</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: sad?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i miss you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose and jade miss you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hell sometimes i think even bro misses you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre the only person that ever managed to make him smile back then</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: besides me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre still a big part in everyones lives</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: we were talking about memories we had with you the other day and rose talked about the birthday gift you gave her</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: she still knits</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: says it keeps you close</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: she acts all high and mighty but shes really a big softie huh</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...jades grandpa died recently</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: she doesnt sleep so much anymore</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i dont think she sleeps at all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im worried about her</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i wish you were here to knock some sense into her</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youve always had a knack for that</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: we all promised jane we would visit you with her in a bit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: we all still meet up for your birthday</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: it keeps us close</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: everyone seems so lost like they cant figure out what to do</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its been 3 years and yet everyone</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: whatever</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i cant blame them</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im the same way</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: bros calling me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: gotta go</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: love you john</span><br/>
<span class="dave"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="john"> ectoBiologist [EB]</span></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was sitting in my files collecting dust so I thought hey why not make some people feel sad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>